


Good Boy

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, D/s undertones, Dirty Talk, FaceFucking, It boils over, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Prompt Fill, Punishments, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Prompt Fill - ‘Maybe I wouldn’t push your buttons so much if you’d pay attention to me, so either deal with my attitude or fuck me like you mean it.’





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this prompt somewhere...
> 
> ‘Maybe I wouldn’t push your buttons so much if you’d pay attention to me, so either deal with my attitude or fuck me like you mean it.’
> 
> ...And it screamed Ambrollins to me. Dean has always been such a brat to Seth. Its only fitting that I wrote this with them.

Seth marched towards their locker room, hand holding Dean’s wrist tightly as he dragged Dean behind him forcefully. There was a scowl on Dean’s face as he kept trying to pry Seth’s hand off of his wrist, but Seth wasn’t letting go.

“Let go Seth! I swear to…”

“Shut up Dean!” The tone that Seth used had Dean shutting up immediately. But he didn’t stop from glaring at Seth. Seth ignored him and as they reached the locker room, he opened the door and pushed Dean inside, a little too roughly. Seth locked the door behind him as he turned around to glare at Dean.

“Sit.”

Dean narrowed his eyes at Seth’s order and glared at him. “I am not your dog.”

“You will be if you don’t shut the fuck up and behave yourself. What the fuck has gotten into you?” Seth’s tone was clearly beyond annoyed. Dean had been getting on his nerves the whole day. Throwing bitch fits, being snappy at Seth and co-workers for no reason, being twitchy as fuck. 

“Oh I am sorry I am not the chirpy little bird you want me to be all the time!” Dean’s sarcastic reply had Seth rolling his eyes. 

“You sure you are not on your period? Because you sure are acting like that.” Seth watched as Dean snarled and before he knew it Dean had thrown a water bottle in his direction. Merely missing Seth’s face.

“DEAN! You are pushing it now.” Seth warned, but Dean just wasn’t having it. He simply couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

“Fuck off! Leave me alone!” Dean scowled again and finally Seth had enough. 

“Fine, you asked for this now.” Seth declared as he stepped towards Dean and grabbed him roughly. Dean tried to struggle out of his arms but Seth’s grip was firm and strong. It didn’t take too long before Seth had Dean pinned against the wall face first. Dean kept cursing and calling Seth all kinds of names but then Seth was unbuckling his belt and yanking his jeans off. 

“What are you..”

Before Dean could complete his sentence, a loud smack landed right on his naked ass. He flinched with the impact and tried to free his arms from Seth’s grip who was holding his wrists with one hand behind his back. “Seth!” He protested but it only earned him another harsh spank. The soft flesh of his butt stinging and turning red.

“You wanna be a brat? I am gonna treat you like one then.” Seth’s voice was laced with authority and it sent shivers down Dean’s spine. He couldn’t ignore the way his dick twitched in his pants.

“Bring your best Big Boy.” There it was again, Dean’s ever running mouth that always got him in trouble. But this time it only prompted Seth to give Dean what he was asking for. In a way, he had Seth right where he wanted him.

Seth proceeded to spank Dean’s ass, making Dean flinch and clench with every slap. His spanks were hard and stung, but Dean couldn’t stop himself from moaning out. It felt so fucking good. All the stress and anger he was feeling earlier seemed to melt away with the sting and pain Seth’s rough strokes were bringing him.

Seth watched as how Dean had started to push back into his hand. It made him snicker as he said, “You are such a slut Dean…Is this why you have been acting like a stuck up bitch huh? What was it…You wanted my attention? I wasn’t making enough time for your needy ass?”

Dean licked at his lips as he heard Seth’s words. He wanted to mouth off…Continue to rile Seth up. “Either deal with my attitude, or fuck me like you mean it.” Dean rasped out, making Seth growl in return.

“Oh you just watch…I’ll fuck the brat out of you.” And with that, Seth turned Dean around and forced him to kneel before him. Seth unbuckled his pants and got his dick out, stroking it for a few seconds before grabbing Dean’s hair roughly and yanking his head back as he ordered, “Suck this dick. Come on.” 

Dean looked up at Seth defiantly but opened his mouth after Seth tapped his dick at his lips a couple of times. It didn’t take too long before Dean was slurping all around the thick shaft and bobbing his head up and down. Deep throating him every now and then. Seth moaned in pleasure, looking down at Dean sloppily taking his dick in his wet mouth so nicely. There was spit falling down Dean’s chin and his skin was flushed pink. He already looked wrecked. Seth couldn’t resist from grabbing at his head and face fucking him roughly. Dean taking it all eagerly. Moaning and whining all around Seth’s cock. Seth pulled out when he felt himself getting too close to cum.

Dean panted as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Eyes looking up at Seth expectantly. Seth let a smirk appear on his face as he petted Dean’s head. “Look at you. Such an eager little slut. Love getting me riled up so I would punish your ass…” Seth bend down and took a hold of Dean’s dick through his pants, feeling how Dean was rock hard underneath the rough material. “So hard…Getting so hard from me treating you like a whore…You love this…” Seth gripped at Dean’s hair and pulled at it roughly, Dean crying out in pain. “Answer me…All you wanted was to be held down and fucked hard right?” Dean moaned out but nodded nevertheless, trying to pry Seth’s hand off of his head. He felt his hair ripping from the tight grip.

Seth let Dean’s head go and ordered him to stand up and take his clothes off. He took hold of Dean’s thighs and picked him up in his arms, pressing Dean’s back to the wall to support his weight. He spit on his fingers and brought them down to press against Dean’s entrance. Dean bucking up in his arms, and moaning out in need. “Look at you..Wanna ride my fingers huh? Even when I got no lube? But again, you always like it when it hurts. Such a painslut. Fuck…Gonna wreck you…You won’t be able to walk properly but its good…needy sluts like you should be wrecked like this..”

Seth’s dirty talk had Dean dripping wet. He rocked against Seth’s crotch. Trying to push down towards Seth’s teasing fingers. His eyes were closed and his mouth had fallen open. His lips looked so tempting and Seth couldn't resist from pressing his mouth onto Dean's as he dominated his mouth. He bit down at Dean’s lower lip hard and drew some blood. Licking it up and kissing Dean again as he started to push his fingers inside Dean. 

Dean let out a loud whine as he felt Seth’s rough fingers inside his tight hole. He felt tears in his eyes because of the pain, but it was good. Fuck it was what his sole desired. Seth brought his fingers out and spit on them again before he started roughly fingering Dean with three of his digits. When he felt like Dean was loose enough to take him, he started pushing his dick inside the tight heat. Dean squirmed and cried in Seth’s arms. His legs tightening around Seth's waist as he tried to adjust to the cock inside him. Seth pressed his forehead against Dean’s and just stood still for few seconds as he tried to catch his breath. Soon he started a rough pace and started fucking Dean hard. He didn’t let Dean touch his dick. He pounded his ass hard, groaning in pure ecstasy as he felt his orgasm reaching. He let out a loud growl as he spilled his seeds inside Dean’s tight hole. Dean sobbing in his arms as he buried his face in Seth’s neck.

“Fuck…Fuckk so tight. Look at me…” Seth brought Dean’s face out of his neck as he came back from the high of his orgasm. He watched Dean’s tense expression. He knew what Dean wanted. But where would be the fun in that?

“Please..Fuck please Seth…Touch me..Wanna cum..wanna cum so bad…Please..” Dean begged. Trying to rock on Seth’s soft dick that was still  lodged inside his ass.

Seth pulled out and put him down on his shaky legs as he placed his hand over Dean’s throat. “No. Not yet. You gonna learn to behave. You want me to put you down and pound you? Wreck you? You come to me and ask for it. Not go out and act like a little bitch. I’ll give you everything you want. But you gotta learn your lesson. Not gonna let you cum until we reach our hotel and I fuck you again. Fill you with so much cum your ass can’t take it. Then I’ll put my tongue inside your wet hole and clean you up. You’ll beg and cry and apologize…Then I’ll see if you deserve a release. Be a good boy or I might make you sleep with blue balls. You wouldn’t want that now would you?” Seth’s voice was threatening and it made Dean shiver all over. He whimpered as he shook his head no. 

“Good Boy.” Seth said and removed his hand from Dean’s throat as he pressed his lips against his. Kissing him firmly before stepping back. “Fix yourself. We leave as soon as I pack my stuff.” Seth said firmly and Dean nodded weakly as he started to clean himself up trying his best to ignore his aching dick.


End file.
